


My Lucifer is Lonely

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Foreshadowing, Gen, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was glaring extra hard, his fingers shifting across the table as they waited out the verdict. Why now? Of all the times someone could sit down at his bench, with such desperate, if a bit uncertain, intent... They'd have to wait. They were almost finished, all they were waiting on was the verdict, probably sentencing from the way the jury was sounding.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Devil's Due [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	My Lucifer is Lonely

Matt was glaring extra hard, his fingers shifting across the table as they waited out the verdict. Why now? Of all the times someone could sit down at his bench, with such desperate, if a bit uncertain, intent... They'd have to wait. They were almost finished, all they were waiting on was the verdict, probably sentencing from the way the jury was sounding. At that point, they were shooting for a not guilty, fighting tooth and nail for it, but there was wrong done, wrong the defendant understood and was willing to repent for, to server his time for. But with a state that previously had mandatory minimums for a first charge of possession that were just outrageous post legalization... As if any and everyone hadn't gone through wild years, as if everyone hadn't tried something, anything classified as 'wrong' for them... Probation, mandatory drug screenings (thank god the man was clean in time for trial), NA meetings, progress reports... Oh, thank god for most states legalizing marijuana... Thank god the kid was just under the weight to classify as distribution. Matt's hand smacked against Foggy's leg as Karen grabbed the Defendant's shoulder, whispering to him to stay quiet, he was a good kid, well kid to them though he was still barely legally an adult, but he could still get himself in trouble. Matt took a relieved breath when all he said was he was clean and staying that way, and how he'd just forgotten how the law changes from state to state... Okay, not horrible given he was a newer resident, about how he'd make sure to check in with his helpful representation about Their state's laws about it and be sure to stay on the lawful side of any Legal Recreational Use that might occur in the future. Not the best, given how new the laws are, how much it's changed, but the judge was having a good day apparently. He even got a chuckle and a remark about how Laws do change, and though it's understandable mistakes were made it's best to err on the side of caution regarding something still illegal in most of the country. Fines, they'll deal with fines, and the hug from the client, happened all the time at that point. Community service, the Defend would take it in a heat beat, just requested some leniency to certain tasks due to the back injury he'd been self medicating for... All this, over an injury, well that never came up. Matt was grumbling at the client, “You should have just started with that, at least it wasn't painkillers...”

“Yeah, sorry, I, um, didn't think to bring that up-”

“Hey, just, move forward, and... if you have questions about what's legal and what's not...”

“I know just who to call. Thanks.”

“Just, keep it under a quarter of a gram, next time... Even if it's you and your buddies, keep it a safe distance under the limit and remember it's regarded like alcohol...”

“And no public smoking,” Foggy added, “Keep it on private property, out of sight, no chance at cops hassling you over it.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I hate to cut this short, Foggy can make sure you get that fine taken care of, I've- you've got this right Foggy?”

Foggy didn't look happy but he quickly shifted gears, “Yeah, I've got this, I'll catch up with you later.”

Matt was grumbling as he reached out to flag down a cab, “Clinton Church...” Oh his head was hurting, his eyes ached and felt strained. He still tried to use them as little as possible in court but even with the rehabilitation they still felt so tired and sore from what felt like days of constantly trying to focus. Matt actually hissed at who was sitting on his bench. “Here I thought I was on the 'no contact' list,” he smiled at Stark looking up at him.

“You are... But, you Deal, in- So, how's this work? Took you long enough, by the way. Horrible customer service.”

“I was in the middle of Court...”

“Ah, would explain the cab, the stories say you always walk up like anyone else.”

“Yeah, well it's been a day. What the fuck do you want, Stark?”

“I, wanted to price check something...”

Matt honestly probably spooked the few walking past as he cackled, smiling and shaking his head when he noticed the good Father doing his best to intervene, like always, “Don't worry, Father, this one's just price checking...”

It must have been A Day all around, because all he got was an eye roll as the elder clergyman headed back inside. “I'm serious, what, what would be the cost?”

Matt sighed as he finally settled on the bench, “For what?”

“Can't you... know or something?”

Matt smirked as he leaned over, taking a deep inhale, “You, desire, Fatherhood...”

“Shit, I was, being an ass, I didn't know you could actually do that.”

“Yeah, well, it's not a trick I like doing often. Tends to upset the clientele when you just Know as apposed to letting them talk. So, talk, tell me a story. Why are you here?”

“We've, been trying... It, we can't figure out Why it hasn't worked, but, we're both running out of time and- We both really want our little guy.”

“You realize you have no say in that, right?”

“I, I had a dream, years ago, it was just Me and Pepper, and... we had a little boy... And, we were so _happy._ I think it's time to be a little selfish, and want that happiness. But, I don't really care, her, him, them, I'd love our kid any way we'd get one. But, she's getting more disheartened with each negative test, and- We've been tested, we're just, running out of chances, so-”

“Here you sit, with the Devil, looking to make a Deal.”

Stark actually laughed and wiped his face before putting on his sunglasses, “When you say it that way, you make me feel even stupider for coming here-”

Matt caught his arm before he could stand up, “Sit, and listen. We're going over Fine Print here. Just, sit down and listen.”

“Fine Print, the Devil is going over Fine Print, okay Twilight Zone, hit me with it.”

“If something is To Be, then it Will Be. My involvement is mute to that fact. But, if it's Not To Be, my involvement would have a much higher price... One I don't, Deal in, do you understand?”

“One for one, right?”

“Yes, if a soul is destined to come to Earth, through you, that is how it will happen. If not, one must take its place. Now, would you be willing to Sacrifice the child of another so you may have one yourself?” Matt smirked at the head shaking, “I thought not. You're not that selfish. I will make you a Deal though... If it is To Be, you will have a much easier time of things.”

“What's, what's the price?”

“Take me off the No Contact list... Peter's been feeling like a criminal just coming to hear bible stories...”

“I swear to God, if you're-”

“What? Making Deals with the kid? You'll do what exactly, Stark?”

“You, better not ever hurt that kid...”

“Stark, did you ever think perhaps that dream was about the kid already in your life... the one needing Guidance, Help, a Teacher and a Father Figure to help him through this?”

“He, look the kid's young and naive but, he's a good kid. He doesn't need me in his life fucking that up.”

“Kid's not as naive as you think. You just don't know how to speak teenager anymore... But, do we have a Deal or not?”

“If, If it happens, it will. And you get taken off the No Contact list... I'm getting the shaft here-”

“Trust me, Stark, if you were you'd know it. I'm saying, no more anxiety, no more worry and sadness of if it's not happening, if it doesn't happen. Of, no false hope, of failing testing or false positives, of- an easier time waiting for it to happen. Because I know it will, this- this Deal, doesn't Feel heavy enough for it not to happen. It's just, whether or not you give up on it before it is To Be because of your own feelings and doubts before it is to be.”

Stark finally nodded, “Alright, Deal.”

Matt smiled and nodded, “Go home, show your wife how much you love her, child or no child, and stop worrying about aiming for a goal... just be in the moment, be selfish about your future with Her, not what could be with her and a potential child, you'll see results.”

Matt stood as he saw the car pull up, “Hey, need a ride back?”

“No, I'm good,” Matt nodded as he noticed a heel shift inside the car when Stark hopped in. He flinched when his eyes caught something moving in the sky, bright enough to be seen in the afternoon light, Whatever it was broke up, disintegrating on its way down... the debris almost looked to be floating before he blinked away the spots as Foggy's voice rang from his phone, “Hey, Foggy, what- are my eyes tired enough to be seeing spots or did you see that too?”

“That, apparently was a comet striking us... The news has been talking about it all week, it was just supposed to ricochet around us but it hit. Is everything okay where you are?”

“Yeah, it, broke up... I didn't feel any earth moving. I wasn't near where it landed if it did.”

“Wanna, maybe, call it a day, until they figure out where it landed?”

“Um, call- we have an appointment today, um, at 3 I think, call them, let them make the call.”

“Yeah, alright, Karen, can you- She's already ahead of you, she said they're rescheduling...”

“Then yeah, we should, call it a day.”

-

Matt had just gotten in after lunch, he hadn't even gotten a chance to eat yet. “Please tell me you guys ordered in?”

“What did I tell you about scheduling your vision therapy during lunch?”

“Yeah, well, it's worked so far, it's just- My eyes are killing me, they're trying to get me to waste money on glasses that are going to forever change until I can built the muscles up again and now they're saying I might have cataract problems... eventually. I can't exactly tell them that's probably left over reminder of the first time God took my sight, now can I?”

“Considering the amount of fucking verbal dancing we had to do to get them to not ask even more questions... Yeah, I get it.”

“I'll order something in,” Karen was a Godsend... He wasn't sure exactly why she still chose to stay, but she honestly was.

“She needs a raise,” Matt called to Foggy.

“She'll get one as soon as we get a big enough win to cover the bills, buddy, it's on the list.”

Matt groaned, “Right, bills... shit. What's late this week?”

“Working on figuring that out...”

Matt grumbled before there was a knock at the door, “Yeah,” he called, feeling a migraine brewing after the hours of trying to force his eyes to focus.

“Delivery,” they all perked up and blinked as the boxes started to be carted in.

“Delivery,” Karen whispered, confused. “I'll take that,” she quickly grabbed the clipboard to start checking it over as more boxes started to stacked behind her desk. “What's all this? Um,” she blinked at the sender. “Um, is there, uh, letter or anything?”

“Ah, right, sorry,” the delivery driver reached up, grabbing a card from his breast pocket, “I didn't want it falling out of the board. Here you go.”

Karen blinked as she opened the card and quickly grabbed for the piece of paper that fell out, “We're having a...” She chuckled, “The word 'baby' is crossed out, it has Zygote written under it. It's a baby shower invite. Um, and a note... 'I'm giving up drinking in solidarity while Pepper can't enjoy her wine, I thought my liquor cabinet could be put to better use by two up and coming Lawyers and their Pepper,' huh? It's just signed T. S.... Wait, this is, from Tony Stark?”

Foggy whistled at something, Matt honestly, names when it came to alcohol meant next to nothing with him, “Definitely some Tony Stark level shit here...”

Matt snickered, “How much do you think it'd make if we sold it off?”

“Oh, shit, this is like 300 dollars a bottle... Matt, there's a case of this stuff...”

“Hey, um, where do you want the rest of it?”

All three of them turned to blink at the driver, “The rest of it?” They shuffled after the driver chuckled and nodded, following him to the truck. “Wait, is- all this for us?”

“Yep, gotta say it's the first time I've done a one stop drop before...”

“Holy- Okay, um, we're gonna have to figure space out- uh, guys, help,” Karen pointed back up toward the office as they shuffle after, “Just, take it easy on yourself getting it up those stairs, we'll- oh, anyone know anyone with a truck?”

“I know some people that could get a truck, or several,” Matt offered, shrugging, “Just might not be the best means of getting them.”

“No, this is already sketchy as fuck, we'll, yeah, clear the conference room? Work on figuring out a better place afterward?”

“Works for me.”


End file.
